Returned
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yami's returned, but are Yuugi's feelings? Puzzleshipping fluffy oneshot.


I don't own YuGiOh but here is more puzzleshipping

I like this for reasons.

Someone made a scene from this on Tumblr if you'd like to see it her blog is 'Milk This Ship' so yeah.

Snow wafted through the air softly, slowly drifting down to settle lightly onto the hardened earth and sit in soft clouds of white. Yami watched it with wonder as he walked along the sidewalk, and he tried to stop and look longer. Of course, he didn't get the chance due to the fact that Yuugi was currently tugging roughly on his hand, urging him to come along.  
"I'm sooo excited!" Yuugi said happily, giving a rough tug at Yami's sleeve. Yami sighed and smiled, finding the boy's over enthusiasm more endearing than annoying.  
"Calm down, aibou." He teased, speeding up his steps to match Yuugi's. Yuugi grabbed onto Yami's actual hand and squeezed excitedly. Yami smiled and chuckled.  
"What's so special about this place, anyway?" Yami asked.  
"Well, this is where I first started talking to the puzzle. If you don't count the initial wish." Yuugi said, pulling him harder.  
Ever since Yami had come back from the dead two months ago, Yuugi had been dragging him all over, walking down memory lane.  
"I remember when I first heard you." Yami said. The first time he himself had consciously listened to Yuugi. Yuugi had held the puzzle close and thanked it for letting him complete it. It was a cherished memory for both of them.  
"So, what are we going to do here?" Yami asked, chuckling lightly.  
"Just eat and stuff." Yuugi said, finally slowing down as their walk was coming to a close. Only half an hour left!  
Yami thought about commenting on 'and stuff', but he figured that it was pointless. Yuugi never got it when he implied that they should be more than friends.  
Yami didn't mind much. At least, he tried to convince himself that he didn't mind. Yes, he minded. He wanted to be with Yuugi. But, he was still happy with just his friendship.  
As long as Yuugi was happy, he could cope.  
It was a bonus, though, that he and Yuugi were so affectionate. Sometimes, it was enough that he actually seemed like he was flirting with Yami. At the very least, Yuugi's affection let Yami be more comfortable around him.  
They walked into the little cafe and felt a layer of warmth immediately engulf them, and Yuugi sighed in comfort. This place was so nice and familiar, and I made it even better that he had Yami here now. Yami's presence always comforted him and made him happy.  
Yuugi looked down at their touching hands and he moved his fingers, shifting them between his own. He smiled as Yami looked at him affectionately, and they walked up to the counter to order.  
"I'll have a hot chocolate and a piece of cheese cake." Yuugi requested. The small woman behind the counter nodded her head and turned to Yami.  
"Uh…" Yami said, staring at the menu. "I'll have a black coffee and a piece of chocolate cake." Yami requested. The woman nodded her head.  
"Where are you two going to sit so I can bring it out to you?" She asked as both of them took out their money and payed for their items.  
"Over on the couch." Yuugi said. Yami shrugged when she turned to him, and she shook her head in comprehension.  
Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and led him around the corner of the cafe, to a small two person couch that looked warm and comfortable.  
Yuugi and Yami essentially snuggled on the couch, Yuugi wrapping his arms around Yami and pulling him close.  
"I love you, Yami." Yuugi sighed.  
"I love you, too." Yami said, though he was pretty sure that they meant it in different ways.  
The woman came and sat their order in front of them, and Yami looked up to thank her quickly before reaching for his coffee.  
Yuugi made a face when the coffee's bitter smell reached his nostrils.  
"How can you drink that stuff?" Yuugi asked, wrinkling his nose at the bitter smell.  
"Does it matter? You don't have to taste it." Yami teased him, taking a sip. It burned his tongue, but not terribly, and he liked to drink it that way.  
"Not technically." Yuugi said, and Yami almost choked on his drink. Was Yuugi implying that they were going to kiss?  
"What?" Yami asked, trying to recover as he coughed. It was over pretty soon, though.  
Yuugi blushed immediately, realizing that Yami had taken it that way.  
"I meant that I still had to smell it, and that's almost as bad!" Yuugi said immediately. Yami looked slyly at Yuugi and tilted his head a little.  
Yuugi became uncomfortable and reached for his hot chocolate, taking a sip of his own to avoid talking.  
"I'm SURE that's what you meant." Yami said teasingly. "Because lord only knows you'd hate kissing me."  
Yuugi didn't respond, hoping that Yami would drop the subject.  
He reached forward to grab the plate with his cheesecake on it, picking up his fork and immediately cutting off a reasonable piece.  
He took the bite between his teeth, savoring the creamy texture and flavor.  
He held out a bite to Yami and Yami shook his head, deep in thought.  
Yuugi had never avoided a question like that. EVER. It made him wonder what Yuugi was hiding. It kind of unsettled him, actually.  
Yami shook his head, gesturing towards his own cake. He reached forward and began eating in a stony silence.  
Yami and Yuugi didn't talk until they were both finished eating, and at least halfway done with their drinks.  
"Do you want to walk home now?" Yuugi asked. Yami shook his head yes eagerly.  
They walked in silence too, neither daring to utter a word.  
About halfway through the walk, though, Yami reached over and grasped Yuugi's hand tightly. They glanced at each other, and both knew that no matter what, they couldn't live without each other.  
Yuugi knew that he was awkward. But Yami accepted him no matter what. That was the most comforting thing to Yuugi, knowing that he had love no matter what.  
Yami, looking at Yuugi, saw his other half. Yuugi had made him who he was today, and without him, Yami wouldn't be able to function. He's always feel like a part of him was missing.  
When they arrived at home, Yami could tell that Yuugi's grandpa had some friends over. He heard laughing echo throughout the shop, and he knew that he wouldn't get another chance to have Yuugi alone tonight. Yuugi was always eager to hear the stories from his grandpa's friends, so he'd be talking to them until late tonight.  
"Yuugi?" Yami asked uncertainly, and Yuugi froze. He forced himself to relax and faced Yami bravely.  
"What is it?" He asked, although he knew exactly what was going to be said. He knew Yami.  
He also knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lie to Yami.  
"Why didn't you respond at the cafe?" Yami asked. Yuugi looked down and gave a broken sigh.  
"I- because I couldn't lie to you."  
"Why would you have to lie?"  
"Because, what you said, it wasn't true. I wouldn't hate it. At all." Yuugi said, struggling to get out the right words. He gritted his teeth. He knew Yami would still love him, so why was this so hard?  
Because he didn't want things to be awkward with Yami. He would always be watching himself now, he would always have to be making sure Yami knew he wasn't hitting on him. He couldn't cling to Yami like he LOVED to do, because he didn't want to make Yami uncomfortable.  
"You… You like me?" Yami asked, surprising Yuugi with his even tone.  
"Yeah." Yuugi said, looking at the door. He couldn't bear to look at Yami while he said this, to watch the panic on his face.  
He was expecting some general response of 'that's okay', or something like that, but this was not what he received.  
Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's jaw and slowly lead his face to look up, watching Yuugi's eyes widen.  
Yami bent down, oh so slowly, to bring his and Yuugi's lips together softly. Yuugi's hands, which had been stiff at his sides, reached up to wrap around Yami's neck as he kissed back softly, loving the feeling of Yami's lips covering his own.  
Eventually, Yami had to pull away, trying to ignore the AMAZING feeling of warmth and goosebumps all along his body.  
"Good." Yami said quietly.  
"Does this mean that we're… Together?" Yuugi asked, trying not to let his hopes get too high.  
"Of course." Yami said, leaning down to kiss him again. Yuugi's slightly parted lips met his, and they were a warm distraction from the chill in the air.  
As Yami pulled away, he looked down into Yuugi's violet eyes, the eyes of his now Lover. He felt a possessive surge of happiness go through him. Yuugi was HIS now, and he was Yuugi's. Nobody would take them away from each other.  
"I love you." Yami said.  
"I love you, too." Yuugi whispered.  
An this time, to both of them, it meant so much more.  
Because they knew that the true intention of the phrase was returned.


End file.
